Truth Darkens the Light
by VamKir5SilverKnight
Summary: Harry finds the truth, love ,reveals secrets and betrayals along the way. DarkHarry/some Weasley,granger,Dumbledore bashing Good but still dark Voldemort Dm/Tr Hp/Ss/Lm there's other couple just as important not enough room for them. Warning YAOI so don't read if don't like that sort of thing lots of lemon hopefully and some underaged Harry and D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gurgle gurgle "Crap I can't breathe I'm going to die choking on my own blood." How did this happen ? Why did they betray me? I don't understand why me ;have I not been faithful to them always . DidI not save our world from a twinkling blue eyed bastard. And Lucius , Severus and our precious son Draco I can't die like this I still got things to do .Not yet I finally have someone to live for. The bastards will pay! Hold up might as tell you the story from the beginning so you'll understand more of why I'm slowly dying and wanting revenge. Oh just you wait you'll be so surprised about what I gotta say. So listen I'm only going to say the story once so no interruptions or Ill Adavra Kedavra your asses.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything Harry potter ill leave that to the awesome JK Rowling's but like everyone else I wish I did .warning if you haven't caught on yet this story is pure yaoi so hope you like it and please be nice about the reviews this is my first story and I'm unbeta **


	3. The true beginning

**I don't own anything Harry potter ill leave that to the awesome JK Rowling's but like everyone else I wish I did .warning if you haven't caught on yet this story is pure yaoi so hope you like it and please be nice about the reviews this is my first story and I'm unbetad.**

**Chapter 2**

**Harry POV**

**Well where do I start ah thats right to the beginning well most would say that I'm a golden boy and I'm a gryffindor thick and through but I'm actually not I'm what you would call a snake in a lions den. Sorry I'm rambling It all began like this...**

**There was a normal drive with a normal neighborhood and a normal house with a normal family ,but what you wouldn't know is that a special (freak they called him) boy Harry Potter who was held as the boy who lived all over the magical world said to have destroyed he who must no be named. The Dursleys was the family he lived with you see his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon , and Cousin Dudley they all prided on how normal they were but let me ask you this was it normal to abuse and beat a child simple because he was different.**

**Bang ! "BOY GET YOUR LAZY ASS AND FIX US BREAKFAST " " Yes uncle Vernon" a small pale green eyed Harry responded. He climbed out from under the stairs as he had done for the last nine years he had lived there at the dursleys. He limped I'd way to the kitchen he still hadn't healed from the beating Uncle Vernon had given him last night. He got in the kitchen made a big English breakfast for the dursleys burning himself because dudley his walrus of a cousin pushed him . DingDing damnit boy smack can't you hear the mail well go get it. Yes uncle Vernon boy replied. Well young Harry went to get the mail well low and behold his young eyes widened behind his bottle lensed glasses a letter for him. The envelope read:**

Mr H. Potter  
The Cupboard Under The Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

**Being smart he hid the letter in his to big sweater hand-me downs from Dudley . He gave uncle Vernon the mail. Scarfed down moldy bread and cheese freaks were not allowed to have good food It was the only thing he was allowed to eat. He went back to his cupboard under the stairs to read his letter he snuck. The Letter had read:**

SCHOOL Hogwarts of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter, under the

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. P  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Owl, Wizard ,Hogwarts so thats what made him a freak the boy thought I am a wizard. He wasn't the least bit shocked. It made sense he thought he had always known he was different. Especially how weird things happened with no explanation, or how his supposedly caring family treated him he knew they mistreated him to cover the fear up he suppose. It gave that little green eyed boy a thought he would get to go to this Wizarding school where he would be away from the Dursleys; perhaps he would make friends that Dudley wouldn't frighten away. Yes he would go to this school it would do him good. Now how did one get an owl to send a letter young Harry thought? That letter was the beginning of my long and twisted darkness. End of Chapter

Hope y'all liked the chapter it's going to pick up next chapter it's not going to go slow but not too fast so please review and if y'all need help understanding anything just ask Ill be glad to answer hope y'all review. **_Wanna give a shout out to my first reviewer Lunalab thanx for reviewing hope to hear from you again!_**


	4. Harry's Birthday Part: 1

**Exclaimer: I don't own anything Harry potter ill leave that to the awesome JK Rowling's but like everyone else I wish I did .warning if you haven't caught on yet this story is pure yaoi so hope you like it and please be nice about the reviews this is my first story and I'm unbetad. I'm going to tell you about to get confusing or maybe it's just me teehee. **

**Oh *face palm* Remember to vote for the weasley twins third partner or they will be sad and alone like me Author start wailing tears streaming down her face ,"Forever alone Ill be".**

**Harry: pat pat there there dear someone out there for you elbows snape *glares and scowls* **

**Snape: no she is insufferable and a brat hmfs Now can we please get on with the story I want some Harry and Lucius time now. **

**Author : wails louder I knew it ill be alone forever Harry holds up umbrella as tears fall around and on him he hisses at snape see what you.**

**Author: sniffles and hiccups here's snorts blows nose the next chapter hope you wails LIKE IT collapses in Harry's arms tears still streaming.**

**Chapter 3: Harry's birthday Part 1:**

**Harry POV**

** How does one get an owl to Hogwarts the boy sat there and thought? Well it clicked in his ten year old head magic of course he was a wizard after all perhaps there was an owl outside he could talk to. He would have to wait to send his letter when his aunt Petunia wasn't paying attention. He would do it when he was doing his yard chores. . .**

**Few hrs pass : Vernon has went to work not without smacking little Harry around before he did telling Harry "Boy no freakiness or he would get it." Dudley went off with his gang to beat up small children and toddlers ,and Aunt Petunia gave him his ridicules list of chores to do threatening if he didn't finish or he would get it from Vernon. Harry only mentally rolled his eyes because it mattered not if he finished and was a perfect angel he would still get his daily beating from Vernon. But he always replied meekly yes Aunt Petunia. **

**He cleaned the house dusted the house vacuumed polished the silver did the laundry fixed the holes in Dudley and Vernon's shirts and got the impossible stains out. Scrubbed the bathrooms down cleaned all the bedrooms including Dudley's second room . He made lunch for Petunia Dudley and his pack of friends. He had a rotten banana and leftovers he snuck from the garbage. Petunia had to go to the store that meant yard work time meaning he would get a chance to send his letter filled with questions to Hogwarts .**

**He weeded the garden mowed the lawn trimmed the hedges and water the plants . After he finished the yard work he stopped and looked around to see if anyone was watching; privet drive had a lot of nosey neighbors. **

**He pulled out his letter from his shirt where he had hidden it. He closed his eyes and held it up yelling but not loud for the neighbors to hear.**

**"Letter for Hogwarts!" With a screech a brown barn owl swooped and snatched the letter from young Harries hand and flew away . Harry's eyes snapped open a big grin spread across his face it had worked . **

**Petunia came home and he was pushed into the kitchen to cook dinner for her ****precious Vernon had worked hard all day. well uncle vernon came home they the Dursleys stuffed their faces ;while Harry got a beating sprained wrist and a growling stomach all night.**

** At Hogwarts Harrys letter arrives . Mgonagll stared the letter of Harry potter with anger as she read.**

**Dear Hogwarts,**

** My name is Harry Potter and I must ask that you send someone to take me to get my supplies for i don't have transportation to get there my family will not take me ,and i must ask if I could work for my supplies because I have no money to pay with and my family wont pay for me either frankly this is the first time I've heard of the Wizarding world so whom ever comes to pick me could teach me the basics of how things are in your world it would be most helpful.**

** Sincerely ,**

** Harry Potter**

**the transfiguration teacher rushed to the headmasters office "ALBUS I knew it I knew those muggles were no good for that Bo.. "**

**She broke off her rant when she noticed Severus sitting there with his eyebrow raised with disdain. **

**"Minerva how wonderful to join us ."Lemon drop my girl "?his blue eyes twinkled albus asked her. **

** she splurted waving the letter "No you old meddling coot I have just gotten a letter from the Mr .Harry Potter whom until recently was unaware of the Wizarding world. His muggle relatives were simply going to leave him in the dark!"**

**"Minerva I'm sure it was a simple misunderstanding there's no need to be so dramatic twinkled Albus Dumbledore. We will simply send someone to clear things up."**

**Snorting, "working so hard for one child Albus,"Severus said with distaste . **

**"Oh come now Severus ,twinkled Albus, "don't tell me your going to hold a grudge against the boy simply because of his parentage. You must remember lily was his mother too."**

** If you looked closely you would see the manipulation and influence behind his twinkling blue eyes were working away.**

**SEVERUS POV**

** You would want me to hate my own destined one wouldn't you old man. The only reason I've stuck around you for this long is for the hope that Lucius and I would find our beloved Harrison. You were the one who killed Lily and JAmes framing Tom all for power wasn't it well just you wait your in for a surprise. **

**" Albus to prove to that I'm right about anyone potter ill go retrieve the boy ."**

**"Oh would you my boy that would be most helpful and might as well tell his family that he won't be returning till next summer."**

**oh I bet you want to me to act like the greasey dungeon bat towards him simply because I hated his father you old man well I won't give you the satisfaction. I would never be cruel to my precious Harrison.**

**"shall I go now and retrieve the boy headmaster?""**

** Yes my boy go right ahead." now Minerva while your here..."**

**HARRY POV**

** Today I'm eleven and I feel something good is going to happen thought harry with a smile on his face as he woke up the next morning . **

**BANG BANG BANG "BOY GET UP AND FIX OUR BREAKFAST !"uncle Vernon boomed making the spiders and dust to fall upon him. **

**"Yes uncle Vernon "Harry answered back .**

**ahe crawled out of his cupboard. He went to go make breakfast . As the dursleys were eating the door bell rang. **

**"Well boy what are you waiting for go get the door "yelled Vernon.**

**"yes uncle Vernon "**

**he tripped over Dudley's feet the whole family laughed as he went to the door.**

**severus Pov**

** he had apperated to privet drive. he sneered his nose at the normalacy of muggles they all seemed to pride on being the same and normal. 4 privet drive the letter had said his stomach bubbled as he walked to the front door and pressed the door bell he was about to meet his destined.**

**Normal **

** Harry Potter opened the door to long 6'2 heighted sex on legs obsidian eyes soft short black glossy hair wrapped in a package of black and a black billowy robe. **

**Harry POV**

**"Hello"man said **

**.Harry's eyes widened the voice made him feel tingly. **

**" I amhere to explain things to a Mr Harry Potter and also help him pick up his supplies."**

**Harry cleared his throat , that would be me sir."**

**the mans eyes widened then narrowed his nose nostrils flared . Harry took a step back as the man stepped into the home made his way to Uncle Vernon's sitting chair in the sitting room sat down and demanded him to go get his aunt and uncle . Harry could only nod as he went back to the kitchen.**

**" Um uncle Vernon there is a man to see you."**

**"Well boy why didn't say anything" he gave a quick smack to the back of Harry's head. The dursleys all got up and went into the living room to greet the guest.**

**Snapes POV**

** All he knew was rage when the door was opened up he had thought the boy was 8 by his size not an 11 year old boy and there were bruises everywhere there was no mistaken the signs of abuse he was going to destroy these muggles. then he was going to destroy that manipulating twinkling old coot. was there no one watching the boy. Of course there were someone watching Albus wouldnt let anything happen to hazardous to his preciou he only cared about his weapon. he came from his thoughts to look up as a walrus of a man , a baby whale, and a pencil sticked woman came into the living room. the woman paled as she began to recognize. **

**"You she hissed. **

**"hello Petunia it's been awhile has it not?"**

**"you know him petunia" barked the walrus man. **

**" Yes", she answered ,"he is the freak boy that use to hang around my freak sister and her kind."**

**The walrus face went purple "Get out you ****freak we don't want your kind here we already promised that old freak that we would take the freak boy in and I want no more in my house so get out now!"**

**Normal**

** Severus pulled his wand out and put it against Vernon's throat.**

**" Now listen to me muggle ,petunia squeaked in reaction to his actions,"Im not leaving here without the boy and you won't have to worry about our freakiness returning here again. "**

**He turned to Harry and said," now Harry go get all your belongings you wish to take with you. "**

**Harry wide eyed he had never had an adult stand up for him before and he seemed to want him Could only nod in compliance. **

**He moved towards the cupboard went in and got all his belonging he didn't have much to his name. Severus saw red he could see a cot and Harry's things from where he stood. They made the boy live in a cupboard under the stairs.**

**"Petunia you should be ashamed of yourself a cupboard and abuse if lily were alive ;petunia interrupted 'if she hadn't got blown up we wouldn't have the freak boy'.**

**Severus thrust his wand in her direction "shut up you know if the roles were switched lily would treat your son like her own."**

**petunias eyes lowered in shame . **

**"now excuse us but we have things to do and places to be,Severus said with disgust.**

**Harrys POV**

** The dark angel took him by his arm pulled him close it felt like he was being pushed in a vacuum tube. They landed outside of some pub. **

**The dark angel ****(what harry thought Severus was to him a guardian Angel) dropped down to one knee "look at you "the man said softly. touching his face "you have your mums eyes. we'll have to take care of your eye sight. must have inherited from your father."**

**Harry's eyes widened "you knew my parents?"**

**Severus smiled then eyes widened " where are my manners I am Severus Tobias Snape Lord Prince and also Potion Master, Professor of Hogwarts. I will explain everything to you as we go.**

**"We'll also have to find you a more suitable place to live. ah I know just the person to ask. he should be in Diagonal Alley today. just about everyone should be here. hmm we don't want to overcrowd you just yet. a glamour will just have to do to hide you."**

**he waved his wand over Harry then he fixed his clothes to something more appropriate that fit him.**

**"Well Harry ready to go?" **

**Severus held his hand out for him to take. Harry took his hand this man he felt was trustworthy. The man took him throught the pub to a wall where he tapped his wand against the bricks in a pattern. The wall moved back to up to the most wonderful thing Harry had ever seen. he didn't know what to look at first. **

**"welcome mr potter to diagon alley the center ofBritain's Wizarding World", Severus said with a grin. Come we must go to gringotts. Harry here is your first lesson don't stare at the goblins and show them respect you will never be without gold."**

** Harry could only nod his head in wonder. **

**He tugged the mans hand "sir I don't have any money." **

**Severus grinned (wow the world)must be ending "don't you worry Harry your parents left you well off. you have no worries of paying for your supplies."**

**Harry's shoulders sagged with relief . They went into the big white stone building where Harry saw green big eared creatures. he lowered his eyes in remembrance of the mans words not to stare and show respect. Severus lips tugged again at Harry's response to the goblins. **

**"Goodness hell must be freezing over Severus Snape willing to mingle into society while smiling malfoy teasingly drawled out."**

**Severus eyes lit up "Lucius"he breathed. **

**"I presume the glamoured child next to you is a mr potter. " Lucius being a part of the three Destined for each other would be able to recognize said mates anywhere no matter what.**

**"Father father can we hurry,"whined a miniature Lucius Draco Malfoy.**

**"If your patient Draco and wait Severus and the glamoured Mr. Potter could join us in our shopping adventure."Lucius said irritadetly.**

** Dracos eyes lit up At the mention of Severus and Harry potter joining them.**

**"Now Harry ,Severus turned to the wide eyed boy, "let me introduce you the malfoys ,Lucius and Draco. **

**Harry held his hand out to shake "pleased to meet you. "**

**Lucius lips twitched "charmed". He took Harry's hand he was excited meet his destined one.**

**Harry could only beam and blush the man was pretty he was almost feminen. **

**"Now Harry lets go get you set up for spending ,"Severus tugged the boy behind Him. **

**They went up to a goblin writing in a book. **

**"We are to visit Mr Harry potters vaults . "**

**"Key the goblin responded. **

**Severus pulled it out of his robes handed it over . the goblin seemed to grin. **

**"Come with me", goblin said.**

**Severus and Harry followed quickly into the miner seats they went through loops and swirls. Harry couldn't even close his eyes. They stopped in front of walls where the goblin stuck the key into a hole that seemed to appear the walls shook and trembled they opened to gold and stacks of gold. young **

**Harry's eyes widened in wonder " all of this is mine ?"**

**Severus chuckled "of course not Harry , he chuckled again at Harry's fallen face he was so cute , "you will inherit more when you come of age."**

**Harry's eyes widened more he thought he would inherit more. They piled coins into a bag that never seemed to fill up a bottom less bag Harry beamed at it they left the vault and returned to surf surface. **

**Draco Malloy exclaimed "Finally can we go shopping now!?"**

**"Draco!" chided Lucius.**

**Draco blushed at his outburst. **

**Harry giggled.**

**"yes, Severus grinned ,"lets go shopping because we can't forget that is someone's birthday today." **

**Harry blushed as both malfoys turned their attention onto him. **

**"Yes ,Lucius murmured ,"we do have a birthday to celebrate.**

**" hoooo presents ",Draco clapped. **

**The young malfoy snagged his hand ,"well we need to get a move on if your going to get anything good."**

**Harry's eyes widened he quickly snagged Severus hand to follow him from behind as Lucius followed chuckling.**

** Harry hoped that he didn't wake up to not have blonde and black haired dark angels as his new friends. his world for now was brighter. End of chapter**

**well hoped yall liked it I'm planning on doing one or two more chapters before I do my first time jump . If y'all have any questions about the story please ask. And remember to vote for the weasleys third partner and have a new poll up for who should be the Dom and who should be the subs between the three lucius/ Severus and Harrison please vote and please review it will make me feel not so alone**


End file.
